French Kisses
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Remus Lupins Testamentseröffnung sorgt für einen kleinen Skandal. Besonders, da sich Draco Malfoy bald sehr gut mit dem Haupterbe versteht... DM/OC
1. Chapter 1

Titel: French Kisses  
Autor: lorelei_lee1968  
Rating: ab 16  
Pairing: DM/OMC

Challenge: „der verlorene Sohn 2008" lj-community Heulende_Huette (Ja – 2008! Ich weiß, ich bin total früh dran…)  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix

Anmerkungen: diese Story wird nicht Epilog-kompatibel sein… obwohl… vielleicht ja doch…

* * *

**French Kisses**

Seine Mutter hielt ihm ein bereits entfaltetes Pergament hin.

„Lies", sagte sie lediglich.

Pascal wurde hellhörig. Sie sprach nur englisch mit ihm, wenn sie über eine bestimmte Person sprach.

„_Maman_, dieser Brief war nicht an mich adressiert", wandte Pascal ein. „Die Eule hat ihn dir gebracht, das habe ich genau gesehen."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde abweisend. Nun war sich Pascal sicher, dass dieser Brief etwas mit dieser einen bestimmten Person zu tun hatte.

„Es geht um deinen Vater – ich habe kein Interesse mehr daran", sagte sie mit einem bitteren Unterton. „Aber du bist jetzt alt genug um für dich selbst zu entscheiden. Für dich ist übrigens auch ein Brief da – dem Absender nach zu schließen, dürfte das gleiche drinstehen."

Sein Vater. Der Engländer, der seine schwangere Mutter verlassen und ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte. Auch Pascal hatte kein Interesse an ihm. Der einzige Vater, den er hatte und den er als solchen akzeptierte, war sein Stiefvater. In den ersten zehn Jahren seines Lebens hatte seine Mutter ihn alleine großgezogen und ihm auch die englische Sprache beigebracht. Dann war Monsieur Leclair in ihr Leben getreten, hatte sie geheiratet und sie hatte nur noch selten englisch gesprochen.

Mit milder Neugier nahm Pascal seiner Mutter das Pergament ab. Wenn sich sein leiblicher Vater nun endlich gemeldet hätte, wäre er wirklich spät dran. Pascal hatte bereits vor drei Jahren seinen Abschluss an der Beauxbatons-Akademie mit Auszeichnung bestanden.

Pascal überflog das Schreiben und seine Augen weiteten sich erstaunt.

Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Draco Malfoy war sehr erleichtert, als er den Bescheid erhielt, dass die Erbin Marie Durand endlich gefunden worden war.

Er arbeitete bereits seit knapp 2 Jahren im Zaubereiministerium – etwas worauf er sehr stolz war. Der beschädigte Ruf seiner Familie hätte es für ihn fast unmöglich gemacht, diese Stelle zu ergattern.

Doch plötzlich war alles wie am Schnürchen gelaufen. Draco hatte erst aufgehört, sich darüber zu wundern, als er erfahren hatte, dass Harry Potter ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt hatte.

Daraufhin hatte er ihn sofort aufgesucht, mit dem brennenden Wunsch, ihm die Zähne einzuschlagen. Es blieb ihm hierbei nichts anderes übrig, als tatsächlich handgreiflich zu werden, denn sein Zauberstab wurde immer noch in unregelmäßigen Abständen untersucht. Das Vorletzte, was er wollte, war, bei einem Fluch gegen den _Auserwählten_ erwischt zu werden – und das Letzte, was er wollte, war, von der Fürsprache besagten _Auserwählten_ abhängig zu sein.

Nachdem Harry aus der Nase geblutet hatte und Dracos Gesicht ein blaues Auge geziert hatte, war es Harry gelungen, ihm zu erklären, dass er es nicht für ihn, sondern für Narcissa, seine Mutter, getan hatte.

„_Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet",_ hatte Harry gesagt. _„Und alles nur, weil sie zu dir ins Schloss wollte. Sie hätte alles getan, um dich zu beschützen. Also sorge gefälligst dafür, dass sie wieder ein bisschen stolz auf eines ihrer Familienmitglieder sein kann!"_

Draco musste bei der Erinnerung leider grinsen. Harry hatte ihm seither nie wieder unter die Arme gegriffen. Aber das war auch gar nicht notwendig gewesen. Der erste Schritt war der Schwierigste gewesen, doch mittlerweile war Draco sehr erfolgreich dabei, ein nützliches Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft zu werden und ganz allmählich den angeschlagenen Ruf der Malfoy-Familie wieder herzustellen.

Seit fast einem Jahr arbeitete Draco nun in der Testamentsvollstreckung, denn dort gab es – auch über zwei Jahre nach Voldemorts Untergang – immer noch die meiste Arbeit.

Es hatte in der kurzen Zeitspanne, in der Voldemort faktisch an der Macht gewesen war, einfach zu viele Opfer gegeben, zu wenige Beamte und andere Prioritäten.

In den meisten Fällen war es auch unglaublich schwierig, die entsprechenden Erben aufzutreiben. Entweder waren auch diese verstorben oder sie waren unter falschem Namen untergetaucht. Die meisten Begünstigten erschienen zwar über kurz oder lang wieder auf der Bildfläche, doch einige blieben hartnäckig verschwunden.

Einer dieser hartnäckigen Fälle stand nun aber kurz vor dem Abschluss.

„Wieder einer weniger", seufzte Draco zufrieden, suchte die entsprechende Akte aus einem sehr großen Stapel heraus, fügte die Notiz – dass der Erbe gefunden war – hinzu und legte die Akte in die Schublade seines Schreibtisches, welche für die Terminplanung der Testamentseröffnungen vorbehalten war.

Die Begünstigte des Testaments lebte in Frankreich und hatte vor etlichen Jahren geheiratet. Daher waren alle Bemühungen, eine gewisse Mademoiselle Marie Durand und ihren Sohn zu finden, sehr lange ergebnislos geblieben. Erst als man herausgefunden hatte, dass die Dame nun Madam Marie Leclaire hieß, war die Suche bald von Erfolg gekrönt worden.

Wieder musste Draco grinsen.

Dieses spezielle Testament würde garantiert noch einigen Wirbel verursachen

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: French Kisses – Teil 2  
Autor: lorelei_lee1968  
Rating: ab 16  
Pairing: DM/OMC

Challenge: „der verlorene Sohn 2008" lj-community Heulende_Huette (Ja – 2008! Ich weiß, ich bin total früh dran…)  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix

Anmerkungen: diese Story wird nicht Epilog-kompatibel sein… obwohl… vielleicht ja doch…

* * *

**French Kisses**

Einige Tage später saß Draco etwas genervt hinter einem Schreibtisch und besah sich die ungeduldigen Menschen, welche auf der anderen Seite Platz genommen hatten.

Nachdem nun alle Begünstigen gefunden waren, war der Termin für die Testamentseröffnung für diesen Tag festgelegt worden. Man hatte sich in einem der Räume eingefunden, die das Ministerium für diese Zwecke vorgesehen hatte.

Leichte Spannung – gewürzt mit Ungeduld – lag in der Luft. Alle warteten darauf, dass Draco endlich mit der Verlesung des letzten Willens beginnen würde.

Alles hätte so wunderbar einfach sein können – und nun fehlte die Hauptperson.

Draco räusperte sich.

„Sie werden sich wohl noch einen Augenblick gedulden müssen. Ich kann erst beginnen, wenn alle Begünstigten anwesend sind."

Unruhiges Stühlerutschen und unwilliges Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum. Draco überlegte sich gerade, ob er um Ruhe bitten sollte, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein junger, etwas schlaksiger Mann trat ein. Draco musterte aufmerksam die Gesichtszüge des jungen Mannes und seine krausen Haare, die eine undefinierbare Mischung aus verwaschenem blond und hellbraun war. Auf den ersten Blick waren keine Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Erblasser festzustellen, doch die Augen, die Nase und ein gewisser Zug um die Mundwinkel wirkten auf den zweiten Blick seltsam vertraut.

Bereits auf den dritten Blick stellte man sich selbst die Frage, wie man diese Ähnlichkeit je hatte übersehen können.

Dennoch hätten Haltung und Gesichtsausdruck nicht gegensätzlicher sein können.

„_Bonjour_", grüßte der junge Mann. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich hier richtig bin…"

„Wenn Sie Monsieur Pascal Jerome Leclair sind, dann sind Sie hier goldrichtig", erwiderte Draco und wartete kurz das Nicken des jungen Mannes ab. „Aber wo ist Ihre Mutter? Madam Marie Leclair?"

„Sie kommt nicht", erwiderte Pascal in fast akzentfreiem Englisch.

Draco blätterte in seinen Unterlagen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber Ihre Mutter…"

„Meine Mutter verzichtet zu meinen Gunsten", wurde er von Pascal unterbrochen.

Pascal holte ein Dokument aus der Tasche seines dunkelblauen Reiseumhangs.

„Hier ist das entsprechende Schreiben – wie Sie sehen, wurde es bereits behördlich geprüft und genehmigt."

Draco nahm das Schreiben entgegen und überflog die juristischen Floskeln. Sein Französisch war glücklicher Weise – dank einiger widerwärtiger französischer Verwandtschaft – gut genug, um den Kern des Schreibens zu verstehen und es auf seine Richtigkeit überprüfen zu können. Marie Leclairs Anteil am Erbe war eher klein zu nennen. Dass sie ihn auf ihren Sohn übertragen hatte, der ohnehin der Haupterbe war, machte da nicht wirklich einen Unterschied.

Andererseits bedauerte er ihre Abwesenheit. Madam Leclair selbst hätte sicher für noch mehr Wirbel gesorgt als ihr Sohn allein. Aber man konnte im Leben wohl nicht alles haben.

Er legte das Dokument zu seinen Akten.

„In Ordnung. Bitte nehmen Sie nun Platz", forderte Draco Pascal auf und deutete auf einen freien Stuhl in der ersten Reihe.

Während Draco die Erbschaftsabtretung überflogen hatte, hatte Pascal ein wenig Zeit gehabt, um seinen Blick über die versammelten Menschen schweifen zu lassen.

Es waren nicht viele… eine alte Frau mit einem Kleinkind, ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, eine junge Frau mit wachem Blick und nicht zu bändigenden braunen Locken, sowie zwei Männer mit rotem Haar, von denen einer eine schreckliche Narbe im Gesicht trug. In der letzten Reihe saß noch einsam und allein eine Frau mit langen, blonden Haaren, die verhärmt und stolz zugleich wirkte.

Pascal fühlte sich unter ihren neugierigen Blicken von Minute zu Minute unwohler, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, sondern erwiderte sie trotzig und eine Spur hochmütig. Dennoch war er dankbar, als der Beamte – auf dessen Namensschild „Draco Malfoy" stand - ihm endlich seinen Platz zuwies und er sich setzen konnte.

Wieder setzte unruhiges Stühlerutschen ein.

Draco räusperte sich hoheitsvoll. Er hätte die Spannung noch ein wenig steigern, die Testamentseröffnung noch ein wenig hinausziehen können, doch mittlerweile brannte er selbst darauf, die Bombe platzen zu lassen.

„Verehrte Anwesende", Draco erhob sich. „Ich beginne nun mit der Verlesung des Testaments." Eine kleine Kunstpause konnte sich Draco allerdings nicht versagen. Er nestelte etwas mit dem Pergament herum und las dann schließlich mit lauter und klarer Stimme vor.

„Ich Remus John Lupin, im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen und magischen Kräfte, bestimme meinen Sohn Pascal Jerome Durand zu meinem Haupterben."

Der Tumult, der nach diesem schlichten Satz losbrach, wurde für Draco zu einer seiner liebsten Erinnerungen.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Fortsetzung folgt…


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: French Kisses – Teil 3  
Autor: lorelei_lee1968  
Rating: ab 16  
Pairing: DM/OMC

Challenge: „der verlorene Sohn 2008" lj-community Heulende_Huette (Ja – 2008! Ich weiß, ich bin total früh dran…)  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix

Anmerkungen: diese Story wird nicht Epilog-kompatibel sein… obwohl… vielleicht ja doch…

* * *

**French Kisses**

„_Ich, Remus John Lupin, im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen und magischen Kräfte, bestimme meinen Sohn Pascal Jerome Durand zu meinem Haupterben."_

* * *

Pascal hatte bei den Worten des Beamten erstaunt die Augen aufgerissen. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, dass ihn sein unbekannter Vater zum Haupterben eingesetzt haben sollte.

Der junge Franzose überlegte flüchtig, dass sein Vater letzten Endes vielleicht doch kein so übler Kerl gewesen war und so sein Fehlverhalten seiner, Pascals, Mutter gegenüber vielleicht wieder hatte gut machen wollen.

Doch in dem Tumult, den diese ersten Worte des Testaments hervorgerufen hatten, war es ihm nicht möglich, diesen Gedankengang weiter zu verfolgen.

Besonders der Junge mit den dunklen, strubbeligen Haaren gebärdete sich höchst aufgebracht.

„Da muss ein Irrtum sein", rief dieser Junge gerade und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen in die Haare.

In diesem Moment sah Pascal die zarte Narbe auf seiner Stirn und begriff, dass er Harry Potter vor sich hatte. Auch wenn Voldemort hauptsächlich in England gewütet hatte, so waren die französischen Zauberer doch erleichtert gewesen, dass dessen Schreckensherrschaft durch den _Auserwählten_ nicht lange gewährt hatte und schlussendlich völlig vereitelt worden war.

Pascal fragte sich gerade, was diese Berühmtheit auf der Testamentseröffnung seines Vaters verloren hatte, als ihm auffiel, wie ungewöhnlich es war, dass der Beamte nichts tat, um diese unschöne Szene zu beenden – sondern sie im Gegenteil sogar in vollen Zügen zu genießen schien.

Zumindest war das die einzig logische Erklärung, die Pascal zu dem fast engelhaften Lächeln einfiel, das die Züge des Beamten erhellte.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Mit leisem Bedauern richtete Draco seinen Zauberstab auf seine Kehle und flüsterte „Sonorus". So sehr er diese Szene genoss, so wenig wollte er, dass sein Vorgesetzter von diesem Tohuwabohu erfuhr und ihn am Ende für unfähig hielt.

„Würden Sie bitte Ruhe bewahren und wieder Platz nehmen?", hallte seine Stimme nun magisch verstärkt so laut durch den Raum, dass sich jeder der Anwesenden reflexartig die Ohren zuhielt.

Zumindest alle außer Andromeda Tonks, die Draco wütend anfunkelte und mit ihren Händen die Ohren ihres Enkels Teddy schützte, der auf ihrem Schoss saß.

„Danke", sagte Draco, nun wieder mit normaler Stimme. „Wenn Sie sich nun alle wieder hinsetzen würden, könnte ich mit der Verlesung fortfahren."

„Da ist doch dran gedreht worden", flüsterte Harry Potter halblaut, bevor er als Letzter umständlich auf seinem Stuhl Platz nahm.

„Harry", mahnte Hermine Granger. „Du siehst doch, dass das Dokument mit einem Echtheitszauber zertifiziert wurde."

„Danke, Miss Granger", sagte Draco mit spöttischem Unterton.

„Von mir aus", brummte Harry, während Hermine leicht rosa anlief. „Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mein Patenkind um sein Erbe betrogen wird."

Wäre Draco nicht gerade im Dienst gewesen, hätte er bei diesem sentimentalen Gryffindor-Geschwurbel die Augen verdreht. Ein Seitenblick zu dem Haupterben sagte ihm, dass dessen Augenbrauen sich unheilverkündend zusammengezogen hatten.

Draco beschlich der merkwürdige Drang, sich bei ihm für das Benehmen der anderen entschuldigen zu müssen.

„Wer ist dieser Pascal Durand überhaupt?", meckerte Harry weiter.

„Das bin ich", sagte Pascal kalt und erhob sich „Und wenn Sie richtig zugehört haben, dann müsste Ihnen klar sein, dass ich Monsieur Lupins Sohn bin." Sein französischer Akzent trat nun, da er offensichtlich wütend war, stärker hervor.

„Ich bin Pascal Durand – Aber wer sind Sie alle überhaupt?"

„Aber Sie sagten doch, Ihr Name sei Leclair?", fragte Hermine verdutzt nach.

„Da Monsieur Lupin es vorgezogen hat, meine Mutter nie zu heiraten, trage ich den Namen meines Stiefvaters", versetzte Pascal schneidend.

„Oh", murmelte Hermine und auch Harry hatte den Anstand, betreten dreinzuschauen.

Nun wandte sich Andromeda Tonks an Pascal.

„Ich bin Mrs Tonks. Meine Tochter war mit… Ihrem Vater… verheiratet. Und das hier ist Teddy Lupin – mein Enkel. Und anscheinend… Ihr Halbbruder."

Diese Sätze auszusprechen hatte Andromeda Tonks sicher einiges abverlangt, sie kramte nach einem Taschentuch, während Teddy die Gelegenheit nutzte, um seine Haare in ein genaues Ebenbild von Pascals Frisur zu verwandeln, der ihn verblüfft ansah.

„Ich fange an, Ihre Aufregung zu verstehen", sagte Pascal langsam. „Ihrer Ansicht nach hat… dieser Junge ein größeres Anrecht auf das Erbe, als ich."

„Remus hatte wahrscheinlich keine Zeit mehr, sein Testament zu ändern", sagte Andromeda mit wässriger Stimme und putzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase. „Remus hätte sicher nicht gewollt…"

„Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen", unterbrach Draco honigsüß. „Teddy erbt die alten Schulbücher", erläuterte er und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück.

Dieser zweite Aufruhr war fast noch besser als der Erste.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Fortsetzung folgt…


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: French Kisses – Teil 4  
Autor: lorelei_lee1968  
Rating: ab 16  
Pairing: DM/OMC

Challenge: „der verlorene Sohn 2008" lj-community Heulende_Huette (Ja – 2008! Ich weiß, ich bin total früh dran…)  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix

Anmerkungen: diese Story wird nicht Epilog-kompatibel sein… obwohl… vielleicht ja doch…

* * *

**French Kisses**

„_Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen", unterbrach Draco honigsüß. „Teddy erbt die alten Schulbücher", erläuterte er und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück._

_Dieser zweite Aufruhr war fast noch besser als der Erste._

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Geraume Zeit später waren die meisten Formalitäten erledigt und Draco war mit Pascal Leclair alleine.

Der Haupterbe sah immer noch nachdenklich die Tür an, durch die die anderen Teilnehmer der Testamentseröffnung den Raum verlassen hatten. Schließlich wandte er sich an Draco.

„Mister Malfoy – wer waren all diese Leute?"

Draco räusperte sich, um Zeit zu gewinnen und beschloss dann, mit den einfachsten Verwandtschaftsverhältnissen anzufangen.

„Andromeda Tonks hat sich Ihnen ja selbst vorgestellt. Sie war Mister Lupins Schwiegermutter und somit die Großmutter seines Sohnes Teddy."

„Mrs Lupin ist ebenfalls gestorben, richtig?", fragte Pascal nach.

Es war für Draco schon ungewohnt Tonks mit dem Namen _Nymphadora_ oder _Dora_ in Verbindung zu bringen – sie als Mrs Lupin bezeichnet zu hören war noch eine Spur schräger. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und antwortete: „Ja, sie fand fast gleichzeitig den Tod wie Mister Lupin."

Pascal bestätigte diese Information mit einem leichten Nicken.

„Und der dunkelhaarige junge Mann war Harry Potter."

Es tat Draco wohl, dass in Pascals Stimme kein bisschen Heldenverehrung mitgeschwungen hatte, sondern nur klar und sachlich die Fakten wiedergegeben wurden.

„Ja, das war er. Er zumindest hatte als Teddys Pate noch ein Recht darauf, hier zu sein, aber fragen Sie mich bitte nicht, was die anderen hergetrieben hat. Es steht zu befürchten, dass man auf Sie einfach nur neugierig war."

„Auf mich?" Pascal schien überrascht. „An mir ist nichts Besonderes."

„Vielleicht nicht in Frankreich", schmunzelte Draco. „Aber hier sind Sie der verlorene Sohn eines tragischen Kriegshelden." Er bemerkte die Verwirrung, in die Pascal durch diese Überlegung gestürzt wurde und zählte daher lieber die Namen der anderen Anwesenden auf.

„Wenn Harry Potter irgendwo ist, sind Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger nicht sehr weit. Der Rothaarige und die junge Dame mit den braunen… naja… Locken", versuchte Draco sich gewählt auszudrücken. Während er im Dienst war konnte er sie ja schlecht das _Schlammblut mit dem Mopp auf dem Kopf_ nennen.

„Der andere Rothaarige, der mit der Narbe, das war ein Bruder von Ron Weasley – Bill Weasley. Wie Sie ja gehört haben, wurde auch ihm eine Kleinigkeit hinterlassen. Zweifellos aus Sympathie", erläuterte Draco. „Sie müssen wissen, die Narbe stammt von dem Angriff eines Werwolfs."

Noch während Draco diese Worte aussprach stürmten die Erinnerungen ungefragt und ungewollte auf ihn ein.

_Greyback!_ schrie Dracos Gehirn. _Greyback!_

Allein der Geruch dieser Bestie – egal ob in Mensch- oder Wolfsform – bereitete ihm noch als bloße Erinnerung Übelkeit. Wie hatte seine Mutter es nur ertragen können, ihn damals in Malfoy Manor zu beherbergen? Wie dieses Tier in ihrem Haus herumstolziert war – hocherhobenen Hauptes, während sein Vater…

„Und wer war die blonde Frau?", unterbrach Pascal mit seiner Frage Dracos äußerst unerfreuliche Gedanken.

„Das war…", fing Draco an, doch es klopfte an der Tür. Er brach ab und sagte laut: „Ja, bitte?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Pascal sah die blonde Frau eintreten, nach der er sich gerade erkundigt hatte.

„Mutter!", sagte Draco leicht gequält.

Pascal erhob sich sofort und verneigte sich leicht.

„Madame Malfoy", grüßte er sie.

„Wie reizend." Narcissa nickte ihm lächelnd zu. „Aber bitte, behalten Sie doch Platz, Monsieur Leclair." Sie wartete, bis er wieder saß und wandte sich dann an ihren Sohn. „Brauchst du hier noch lange? Du hast doch sicher bald Feierabend. Soll ich auf dich warten, dann können wir…"

„Mutter… bitte…", Dracos Stimme war nicht mehr gequält, sie war vor Peinlichkeit zu einem Flehen verkommen.

„Ach ja, natürlich, wie unhöflich von mir." Sie drehte sich zu Pascal um. „Monsieur Leclair, Sie sind uns heute Abend sehr willkommen. Natürlich nur, falls Sie nichts anderes vorhaben. Wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn Sie uns beim _Diner_ Gesellschaft leisten würden."

„Merci, Madame", erwiderte Pascal. „Ich nehme die Einladung sehr gerne an. Aber bitte, machen Sie sich keine Umstände."

„Ach, paperlapap – nur ein ganz einfaches Abendessen." Über die Schulter rief sie Ihrem Sohn zu: „Wir essen wie immer um halb acht. Sei so gut und erkläre unserem Gast den Weg. Monsieur Leclair, mein Mann wird entzückt sein über Ihren Besuch. Bis heute Abend."

Pascal blickte erneut verwirrt auf die Tür, hinter der Narcissa Malfoy schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag verschwunden war.

„Das war also Ihre Mutter?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja", bestätigte Draco knapp, der nicht begriff, was in seine Mutter gefahren war. Sie war völlig in einer Haltung aufgegangen, die Draco insgeheim für sich _Society-Gebahren _nannte. Das hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Allerdings hatte Pascal Leclair ganz gut mit ihr mithalten können – das sprach sehr dafür, dass er in Frankreich eine sorgfältige Erziehung genossen hatte. Darüber war Draco etwas erleichtert, warum das so war, wusste er allerdings selbst nicht so genau.

„Andromeda Tonks ist ihre Schwester. Deshalb war meine Mutter heute auch hier. Sie versucht…" _die Familie zusammenzuhalten_, hatte Draco sagen wollen, doch er beendete den Satz nicht. Das ging einen Außenstehenden schließlich nichts an.

„Nicht, dass Sie glauben, meine Mutter würde mich jeden Tag auf der Arbeit besuchen", versicherte Draco hastig. _Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann_, dachte er bei sich.

„Es ist Ihnen hoffentlich… ich meine… es wäre unhöflich gewesen, die Einladung Ihrer Mutter abzulehnen", erwiderte Pascal.

Draco war drauf und dran zu sagen, es wäre ihm nicht Recht und Pascal solle eine Ausrede erfinden oder sich ein Bein brechen… alles, alles, nur nicht, zu ihm nach Hause zum Abendessen kommen. Doch dann sah er den jungen Franzosen an und fühlte sich an ein verwaistes Hundebaby erinnert. Draco begriff, dass Pascal wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal daran gedacht hatte, sich für diese Nacht ein Hotelzimmer zu besorgen.

„Es ist alles wunderbar in Ordnung. Ich bin froh, dass meine Mutter diese Einladung ausgesprochen hat", beeilte er sich zu versichern. „Es kann nur sein, dass Sie nicht sehr von diesem Abend erbaut sein werden."

„_Pourquoi_? Warum?"

„Mein Vater… er ist…" Draco stockte. „Er ist manchmal etwas schwierig." Dabei beließ er es bewenden. Es erschien ihm unmöglich den Zustand seines Vaters zu erklären, dennoch hatte er Pascal nicht ganz unvorbereitet lassen wollen. Was hatte sich Mutter nur dabei gedacht! Es gab schließlich gute Gründe dafür, warum sie schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit keine Gäste mehr gehabt hatten.

Draco atmete tief durch.

„Monsieur Leclair – am Besten suchen Sie sich für die nächsten Tage ein Hotelzimmer, Mrs Cumber wird Ihnen dabei gerne behilflich sein. Die restlichen Formalitäten sollten wir morgen in Angriff nehmen. Das ist heute sowieso nicht mehr zu bewältigen. Und das Haus – Ihr Haus – muss ich Ihnen auch noch übergeben. Wenn Sie möchten, dann können wir heute nach dem Essen noch kurz darüber sprechen."

„Gerne", sagte Pascal und stand auf. „Sie haben mir sehr geholfen. Danke."

Er reichte Draco seine Hand und Draco ergriff sie.

Für einen Moment schien seine Handfläche ein warmes Gefühl zu durchströmen.

Ein sehr warmes, sehr angenehmes Gefühl.

Verwundert stellte Draco fest, dass er sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen auf den Feierabend freute.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Fortsetzung folgt…


	5. Chapter 5

Titel: French Kisses Teil 5  
Autor: lorelei_lee1968  
Rating: ab 16  
Pairing: DM/OMC

Challenge„der verlorene Sohn 2008" lj-community Heulende_Huette (Ja 2008! Ich weiß, ich bin total früh dran…)  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR mir nix

Anmerkungen: diese Story wird nicht Epilog-kompatibel sein… obwohl… vielleicht ja doch…

* * *

**French Kisses**

„_Gerne", sagte Pascal und stand auf. „Sie haben mir sehr geholfen. Danke."_

_Er reichte Draco seine Hand und Draco ergriff sie._

_Für einen Moment schien seine Handfläche ein warmes Gefühl zu durchströmen._

_Ein sehr warmes, sehr angenehmes Gefühl._

_Verwundert stellte Draco fest, dass er sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen auf den Feierabend freute._

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Kaum hatte Draco Malfoy an diesem Abend Malfoy Manor betreten rief er schon aus Leibeskräften nach seiner Mutter.

„MUTTER! Wo bist du?"

Narcissa erschien in der Tür zum Salon.

„Ich bin hier", sagte sie mit sanftem Tadel. „Es besteht kein Grund, hier so herumzubrüllen, als ob du ein schlecht erzogener Kobold wärst. Mein Gehör ist noch ganz ausgezeichnet." Etwas leiser fügte sie hinzu„Und außerdem regst du deinen Vater mit diesem Lärm auf. Wie oft muss ich dir das denn noch sagen?"

Draco seufzte. Auf diese Frage gab es keine Antwort. Er überging sie deshalb und kam gleich auf sein eigentliches Anliegen zu sprechen.

„Mutter was ist bloß in dich gefahren? Warum in Merlins Namen hast du diesen Leclair eingeladen?"

„Warum nicht? Er schien mir ein netter junger Mann zu sein. Sehr höflich, sehr wohlerzogen, offensichtlich aus guter Familie", erwiderte Narcissa.

„Mutter…", sagte Draco leicht drohend. „Ich kenne dich schon ein bisschen länger. Was steckt dahinter?"

„Muss denn immer etwas dahinter stecken? Kann ich zu einem Jungen, der sich in einem ihm fremden Land aufhält nicht einfach nur nett sein?", sagte Narcissa pikiert.

„Wir sind Malfoys. Bei uns steckt immer was dahinter", meinte Draco trocken.

Zu seiner Überraschung flog ein hintergründiges Lächeln über Narcissas Züge.

„Es kann nicht schaden, wenn wir nett zu ihm sind."

„Aber was versprichst du dir davon?"

Narcissa strich mit einer Hand über seine linke Wange.

„Ach, mein Junge. Komm mit in den Salon. Das ist kein Gespräch für die Empfangshalle."

Draco folgte seiner Mutter verwundert in den Salon, wo sie auf den sehr eleganten, aber reichlich unbequemen Sesseln Platz nahmen.

„Die Familie ist Alles", begann Narcissa etwas unvermittelt. „Ich war heute auch nur deshalb auf dieser Testamentseröffnung, weil ich gehofft habe, einige Worte mit Andromeda zu wechseln. Ich würde mich gerne mit ihr aussöhnen."

„Bitte?", Draco glaubte, nicht richtig gehört zu haben.

„Ach, Draco", seufzte Narcissa und sah plötzlich sehr müde und viel älter aus, als sie tatsächlich war. „Wenn du erst ein Mal… obwohl ich wünsche dir eigentlich nicht, dass du das Gleiche durchmachen musst, wie ich. Aber wenn du einmal um die Sicherheit und das Leben deines eigenen Kindes fürchten musst, dann wirst du mich verstehen. Dann wirst du begreifen, dass das allerwichtigste die Familie ist und alles andere…" Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wir sind unbeschadet durch zwei Kriege gekommen. Meine Schwestern hatten nicht so viel Glück. Bella…", Narcissa zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern. „Und Andromeda hat ihren Mann und ihre Tochter verloren. Von allen Blacks sind nur noch wir beide übrig. Sie und ich."

„Aber Ted Tonks…", fing Draco an.

„Ja er war nicht reinblütig. Nicht nach unseren Maßstäben", gab Narcissa etwas gereizt zu. „Aber er ist jetzt tot. Und die Tochter auch. Übrig bleibt meine reinblütige Schwester mit einem Enkelkind, dessen Pate niemand anderes als Harry Potter ist. Und auch wenn uns das vielleicht nicht gefällt die Welt, unsere Welt, hat sich verändert und es wäre mehr als unklug weiterhin mit Mister Potter die Klingen zu kreuzen", schloss sie sachlich und legte die Hände in ihren Schoß.

„Mutter wegen mir brauchst du wirklich nicht… Ich meine, ich komme schon ganz gut alleine klar."

„Nein, das tust du eben nicht", widersprach Narcissa starrköpfig. „Du wirst es irgendwann einmal müssen. Aber bis dahin werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit du es so leicht wie möglich hast, dich und den Namen Malfoy in dieser Welt zu behaupten. Irgendwann werden sich meine Schwester und alle anderen wieder abregen und Monsieur Leclair mit offenen Armen aufnehmen. Und dann, mein Junge bist du mit von der Partie. Zumindest wenn du dich jetzt nicht allzu dumm anstellst und den heutigen Abend gut nutzt um dich mit Monsieur Leclair ein wenig anzufreunden."

„Mutter!" Draco wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. „Das ist doch absurd! Du kannst mir doch nicht befehlen mich mit jemandem anzufreunden."

„Das war vielleicht gerade etwas voreilig…", gab Narcissa zu. „Aber dennoch wäre es ein Fehler, wenn du dich ihm nicht angenehm machen würdest. Du bist der Testamentsvollstrecker er wird auch noch weiterhin deine Hilfe brauchen. Versuche, dich ihm unentbehrlich zu machen." Sie hielt kurz inne. „Das heißt… du findest ihn doch nicht gerade unausstehlich, oder?"

„Nein, das nicht", gab Draco zu. „Er scheint ja soweit ganz nett zu sein."

„Wunderbar", freute sich Narcissa. „Dann wäre das ja geregelt. Und wenn nichts daraus wird, dann haben wir wenigstens mal einen netten Abend verlebt. Du gehst viel zu wenig aus, mein Junge. Du solltest dich wirklich mehr mit Leuten deines Alters treffen, anstatt immer nur hier zu Hause rumzusitzen. Kontakte knüpfen sich nicht von alleine. Und jetzt zieh dich um."

Draco sah an sich hinunter.

„Wieso?"

„Wieso? Weil wir Gäste haben. Du weißt, dass dein Vater in diesem Fall nicht duldet, dass du in deiner Arbeitskleidung bei Tisch sitzt."

„Also gut", seufzte Draco. „Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche?"

„Sei nicht so frech", schalt Narcissa mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. „Geh auf dein Zimmer. Ich habe dir schon was rausgelegt."

„Danke", sagte Draco.

Innerlich jedoch fragte er sich zweierlei: _Wird das nie aufhören?_ und: _Warum bin ich eigentlich noch nicht ausgezogen?_ Doch dann fiel ihm sein Vater ein und er wusste, dass er es nie fertigbringen würde, Malfoy Manor den Rücken zu kehren, so lange dieser noch lebte… oder sich in diesem erbarmungswürdigen Zustand befand.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Pascal Leclair war pünktlich erschienen und hatte sich Narcissa dadurch angenehm gemacht, dass er ihr einen sehr geschmackvollen Blumenstrauß überreicht hatte.

Lucius Malfoy schien ebenfalls einen guten Tag zu haben und so war das Essen bis zum Dessert ziemlich angenehm verlaufen.

Draco begann schon zu hoffen, dass alles glatt laufen würde, doch eine zwar nichtssagende, wenngleich unglückliche Bemerkung seitens Pascal über das Zaubereiministerium ließ in Lucius' Augen ein ungutes Leuchten entstehen.

„Dad, dein Glas ist leer", versuchte Draco eine Ablenkung. „Lass mich dir noch etwas einschenken."

Lucius trank zwar nicht mehr so unmäßig, wie es eine Zeit lang der Fall gewesen war, dennoch war er einem guten Schluck nie abgeneigt. Draco setzte seinen Vater wirklich nicht gerne unter Alkohol, doch leider war es viel zu oft die einzige Möglichkeit um ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

„Danke, Draco", sagte Lucius zwar, würdigte sein Glas dann aber keines Blickes mehr.

Draco wappnte sich gegen das Unausweichliche.

„Ja, das Zaubereiministerium." Lucius nahm die Pose eines weltmännischen Politikers ein. „Dort liegt einiges im Argen. Ich denke, der Minister wird für meinen Rat ein offenes Ohr haben. Vielleicht habe ich morgen noch einen freien Platz in meinem Terminplan. Cornelius wird zweifellos sehr dankbar sein."

Draco war im Stillen dankbar, dass sich sein Vater nicht zu seiner üblichen Hasstirade gegen Schlammblüter und Halbwesen aufgeschwungen hatte.

„Cornelius?", fragte Pascal unbedarft nach.

„Ja, Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister", erläuterte Lucius gönnerhaft. „Wir stehen uns sehr nahe."

Draco versuchte, Pascal unauffällig ein Zeichen zu geben, doch der Blick des jungen Franzosen hing stetig an Lucius.

„Monsieur Malfoy, ich glaube gehört zu haben, dass ihr derzeitiger Minister auf den Namen Shacklebolt hört."

„Shacklebolt?" Lucius stieß ein herbes Lachen aus. „Shacklebolt! Ein guter Witz… Nein, nein, junger Freund, da müssen Sie etwas missverstanden… Shacklebolt…" Lucius' Stimme wurde zögernder, brüchiger und verstummte dann ganz.

Draco musste seinen Blick abwenden. Er ertrug es nicht, zu sehen, wie sich sein Vater wieder an alles erinnerte.

Die meiste Zeit lebte Lucius in einer Traumwelt in der alles noch so war, wie vor Voldemorts Auferstehung. Doch ab und an durchbrach die Erinnerung an die Realität seinen umnachteten Geist. Jedes Mal, wenn dies geschah schien etwas in Lucius ein klein wenig mehr zu zerbrechen.

„Shacklebolt", krächzte Lucius noch ein Mal, dann schluchzte er.

Alarmiert ruckte Dracos Kopf in die Höhe.

Lucius Malfoy liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Das war bisher noch nie passiert. Bevor Draco sich noch hilfesuchend an seine Mutter wenden konnte, war Narcissa schon aufgestanden und zu ihrem Mann gegangen.

„Lucius, mein Lieber", sie strich ihm sanft über die Schulter. „Ich glaube, die jungen Leute möchten noch ein wenig unter sich sein. Wir können uns wohl unbesorgt zurückziehen."

„Ja, ich…" Lucius schluckte und bemühte sich, etwas Haltung an den Tag zu legen. Es misslang ihm kläglich. „Ich bin tatsächlich etwas müde." Sein Blick suchte etwas ziellos nach Pascal. „Monsieur Leclair…"

„Er wird uns entschuldigen", beruhigte Narcissa ihren Mann.

Draco senkte seinen Blick erneut. Er konnte nicht zusehen, wie seine Mutter seinem Vater vom Stuhl hoch helfen musste. Erst als sich die Tür hörbar hinter seinen Eltern geschlossen hatte, wagte er es wieder seinen Gast anzusehen.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Fortsetzung folgt…


	6. Chapter 6

Titel: French Kisses – Teil 6  
Autor: lorelei_lee1968  
Rating: ab 16  
Pairing: DM/OMC

Challenge: „der verlorene Sohn 2008" lj-community Heulende_Huette (Ja – 2008! Ich weiß, ich bin total früh dran…)  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix

Anmerkungen: diese Story wird nicht Epilog-kompatibel sein… obwohl… vielleicht ja doch…

* * *

**French Kisses**

_Draco senkte seinen Blick erneut. Er konnte nicht zusehen, wie seine Mutter seinem Vater vom Stuhl hoch helfen musste. Erst als sich die Tür hörbar hinter seinen Eltern geschlossen hatte, wagte er es wieder seinen Gast anzusehen._

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

„Das muss Ihnen nicht peinlich sein", sagte Pascal leise. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Der Auslöser war wohl eher meine Bemerkung. Vielleicht sollte ich…" Er machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben.

„Nein, bitte", sagte Draco rasch. „Man… man weiß nie so genau… wodurch… mein Vater…" Er holte tief Luft. „Es ist nicht immer ganz einfach mit ihm. Wir hatten deshalb schon ewig keine Gäste mehr. Ich weiß nicht, was in meine Mutter gefahren ist, Sie einzuladen."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, das schließlich von Pascal unterbrochen wurde.

„Vielleicht gerade deshalb." Er bemerkte Dracos verständnislosen Blick. „Wäre es möglich, dass sich Ihre Mutter etwas einsam fühlt?" Erläuterte er seine Gedanken. „Man merkt, dass sie gewohnt ist, sich in Gesellschaft zu bewegen. Wahrscheinlich fehlt ihr das."

„Wahrscheinlich", erwiderte Draco verblüfft. Konnte es sein, dass dieser Franzose viel besser und schneller als er selbst – der eigene Sohn - begriff, was in Narcissa Malfoy vorging? War seine Mutter wirklich einsam?

„Darf ich Ihnen noch einen Cognac anbieten?", sagte Draco – teils um einfach etwas zu sagen, teils um das Thema zu wechseln und teils, weil er noch nicht allein sein wollte. Er würde dann nur wieder ziemlich trüben Gedanken nach hängen.

„Gerne", sagte Pascal zu Dracos Erleichterung.

„Gut, dann lassen Sie uns in den Salon gehen", erwiderte Draco und stand auf.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Nach dem zweiten Cognac waren sie – auf Bitte von Pascal hin – zum _Du_ übergegangen. Er fühle sich in diesem Land schon fremd genug, auch ohne, dass er ständig mit Monsieur Leclair angesprochen würde, hatte Pascal gesagt und Draco hatte dieser Bitte gerne entsprochen. Sogar sehr gerne, wie er sich verblüfft eingestehen musste.

„Ich nehme an, du warst von diesem Testament nicht halb so überrascht wie alle anderen", sagte Draco.

„Oh doch – _bien sure_", widersprach Pascal. „Ich war von dieser ganzen Sache am allermeisten überrascht."

Draco war verwirrt.

„Aber wieso? Ich hatte angenommen – naja, er war immerhin dein Vater."

„Trotzdem habe ich nie kennengelernt. Er ist damals noch vor meiner Geburt einfach verschwunden. Zurück nach England. Und er kam nie wieder."

„Oh", machte Draco betroffen. „Das… hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich habe geglaubt, er… nein, ich weiß auch nicht, was ich geglaubt habe. Aber ich war schon der Meinung, ihr hättet irgendwie in Kontakt gestanden. Es sieht ihm nicht wirklich ähnlich eine Frau einfach so sitzen zu lassen. Er hat zumindest immer so anständig getan."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Pascal.

„Ach – er hat während meiner Schulzeit ein Jahr lang unterrichtet. Der personifizierte Gut-Mensch", erklärte Draco leicht verdrossen. „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ausgerechnet. Es kam mir hinterher vor, als ob damit der Bock zum Gärtner gemacht worden war."

„Du hast Vorbehalte gegen Werwölfe? _Pourquoi_? Warum?", fragte Pascal schlicht.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst", gab Draco zurück. „Werwölfe sind dunkle Kreaturen!"

Pascal musterte ihn nachdenklich.

„Es ist kein Schicksal, das man sich aussucht, _hein_?"

„Du nimmst das ja sehr gelassen hin. Er hat immerhin dich und deine Mutter einfach sitzenlassen."

Pascal zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mutter sagt, sie hätte ihm verziehen - das ist wohl nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber das ist allein ihre Angelegenheit. Sie hat mich nicht dazu erzogen Mister Lupin zu hassen." Er hielt kurz inne. „Du kennst Mister Lupin wahrscheinlich besser als ich. Ich kann nicht beurteilen, ob er ein guter Mensch war oder nicht. Es wird wohl auch unter Werwölfen gute Menschen geben." Pascals Augen hatten einen leicht harten Glanz angenommen.

„Es gibt auch andere", murmelte Draco verstockt.

„Das ist wahr", erwiderte Pascal und nickte bedächtig. „Und mindestens einem davon bist du begegnet."

„Ja", gab Draco einsilbig zu.

Pascal musterte ihn eine kleine Weile.

„Erzähl mir von Mister Lupin."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte widerwillig.

„Es ist so schräg, wenn du zu deinem Vater _Mister Lupin_ sagst."

„In Frankreich gibt es schon einen Mann zu dem ich _Vater_ sage", erwiderte Pascal ruhig.

„Wahrscheinlich wäre Harry Potter die bessere Auskunftsquelle was Remus Lupin angeht", gab Draco zu bedenken.

„Mag sein", Pascal wiegte bedächtig mit dem Kopf. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er gerade sehr gut auf mich zu sprechen ist. Nicht nachdem ich sein Patenkind das Erbe gekostet habe."

Draco spürte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Wohl wahr. Mich kann Harry Potter auch nicht besonders gut leiden. Du befindest dich also in guter Gesellschaft."

Pascal erwiderte Dracos Grinsen.

„Das scheint mir auch so. Und jetzt erzähl."

Diesem Grinsen hatte Draco nichts entgegenzusetzen. Vielmehr verschaffte es ihm ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl. Hier war wirklich jemand, der glaubte er – Draco – wäre _gute Gesellschaft_. Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass sich Draco wirklich mit jemandem verbunden gefühlt hatte.

Also tat er Pascal den Gefallen und erzählte Anekdoten aus seiner Schulzeit. Etwas, das er in komplett nüchternem Zustand wahrscheinlich nicht so bereitwillig getan hätte.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Fortsetzung folgt…


	7. Chapter 7

Titel: French Kisses – Teil 7  
Autor: lorelei_lee1968  
Rating: ab 16  
Pairing: DM/OMC

Challenge: „der verlorene Sohn 2008" lj-community Heulende_Huette (Ja – 2008! Ich weiß, ich bin total früh dran…)  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix

Anmerkungen: diese Story wird nicht Epilog-kompatibel sein… obwohl… vielleicht ja doch…

* * *

**French Kisses**

_Diesem Grinsen hatte Draco nichts entgegenzusetzen. Vielmehr verschaffte es ihm ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl. Hier war wirklich jemand, der glaubte er – Draco – wäre _gute Gesellschaft._ Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass sich Draco wirklich mit jemandem verbunden gefühlt hatte._

_Also tat er Pascal den Gefallen und erzählte Anekdoten aus seiner Schulzeit. Etwas, das er in nüchternem Zustand wahrscheinlich nicht so bereitwillig getan hätte._

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Am nächsten Tag traf sich Draco mit Pascal vor Lupins Haus.

Draco hatte noch die dienstliche Aufgabe, dem Erben die Schlüssel auszuhändigen und die Inventarliste zu überprüfen, die von einem Kollegen des Zaubereministeriums angefertigt worden war. Dies war eine Standardprozedur, welche immer dann durchgeführt wurde, wenn das Testament nicht innerhalb der üblichen Fristen nach dem Ableben des Erblassers eröffnet werden konnte.

Draco wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte, dass die Liste nicht besonders umfangreich war.

Einerseits war er dann schneller mit seiner Arbeit fertig und könnte dann noch ein wenig länger mit Pascal plaudern, andererseits war Pascal von dem wenig lukrativen Erbe vielleicht enttäuscht und dann nicht in der Laune für Smalltalk.

Ihm wurde bewusst, wie wenig er eigentlich über Pascal wusste. So hatte er zum Beispiel keine Ahnung, ob der junge Franzose vielleicht auf eine Finanzspritze angewiesen war oder ob seine monetäre Lage rosiger war.

Trotz dieser Unwissenheit konnte Draco nicht umhin festzustellen, dass er sich von Pascal angezogen fühlte.

Wie weit dieses Gefühl ging oder wie tief es war, wollte der blonde junge Mann lieber noch nicht hinterfragen.

Es war ihm fast selbst ein bisschen unheimlich, wie schnell ihm der andere Mann sympathisch geworden war – und das bei einem Slytherin UND einem Malfoy... zwei Wesenszüge, bei denen der Argwohn fast schon genetisch bedingt war.

Außerdem ärgerte es ihn, dass er mit diesen freundschaftlichen Gefühlen die Pläne seiner Mutter fast vollinhaltlich erfüllte.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

„Das wären also die Schüssel", sagte Draco und reichte Pascal zwei Schlüssel, die bereits von einer leichten Patina überzogen waren und so perfekt zum vernachlässigten Aussehen des Hauses passten.

Pascal musterte erst die Schlüssel und dann die Front des Hauses skeptisch.

„Liegt es nur an mir oder sieht es ein wenig... wie ist das Wort?... _schabig_ aus?"

„Schäbig", korrigierte Draco automatisch. Und das war es auch.

Es war nur ein kleines Haus. Es hätte freundlicher aussehen können, wenn nicht Fassade und Dach komplett mit dunklem Schiefer bedeckt gewesen wäre. Dazu kam noch eine gewisse Verwahrlosung, welche durch die lange Wartezeit bis zur Testamentseröffnung bedingt war. Die Fensterläden waren geschlossen, Efeu hatte an ihrem Holz Halt gefunden und streckte sich nun nach den Fensterbrettern des Dachgeschosses, um von dort aus weitere Flächen zu erobern.

Der winzige Vorgarten war verwildert und ließ für den etwas größeren Garten, von dem Draco aus den Unterlagen wusste, dass es ihn hinter dem Haus geben musste,

Schlimmes erahnen.

„Schäbig", wiederholte Pascal. „Oder hätte ich das nicht sagen dürfen? Ich habe noch nie etwas geerbt... ich weiß nicht, welches Benehmen dann angebracht ist."

„Wenn es niemand hört, darf man auch über sein Erbe die Wahrheit sagen", erwiderte Draco trocken. „Ansonsten gilt: über die Toten nur Gutes!" Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Das hat zumindest Großtantchen Muriel immer gesagt. Ich wüsste allerdings nicht, dass sich in meiner Familie jemals irgendwer daran gehalten hat."

„Du findest also auch, dass es schäbig aussieht", stellte Pascal mit einem Zwinkern fest.

Bei diesem Zwinkern machte Dracos Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer.

„Lass uns erst Mal reingehen", schlug er vor, um sich selbst von seinem dummen Organ abzulenken.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Drinnen war es nicht wirklich besser. Draco ging schweigsam von Raum zu Raum und hakte mit seinem Zauberstab die Inventurliste ab.

Pascal folgte ihm ebenso schweigsam und offensichtlich ernüchtert.

Die Zimmer im Dachgeschoss waren dank der Dachschräge so niedrig, dass beide jungen Männer Mühe hatten, aufrecht zu stehen.

Kaum hatte Draco seine Tätigkeit beendet, beeilten sie sich daher, wieder nach unten zu gelangen.

In einem der Zimmer des Erdgeschosses standen noch Stühle um einen wackligen Tisch herum, auf welche sie sich vorsichtig und ein wenig misstrauisch niederließen.

Draco ordnete seine Unterlagen und signierte sie.

„So hast du dir dein Erbe sicher nicht vorgestellt, oder?", fragte er Pascal, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, was ich mir eigentlich vorgestellt habe", erwiderte Pascal zögernd. „Aber das ganz sicher nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum waren die anderen so scharf auf dieses Haus? Ich verstehe das nicht. Hat Mister Lupin zuletzt mit seiner Frau und seinem Kind hier gewohnt? Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Familie hier gewohnt hat. Das Haus hat früher auf jeden Fall Lupins Eltern gehört. Auf mich wirkt es so, als ob Lupin nach seiner Heirat ausgezogen ist. Und warum die anderen so sauer waren, dass sie diese Bruchbude nicht geerbt haben...Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihnen ums Prinzip." Er hielt inne und musterte Pascal eindringlich.

„Warum warst du eigentlich so scharf auf das Erbe? Du hättest es doch auch ablehnen können?", stellte er eine Frage, die ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit beschäftigte.

„Wahrscheinlich auch aus Prinzip", antwortete Pascal und zwinkerte dabei erneut. Und erneut benahm sich Dracos Herz äußerst ungehörig. „Vielleicht auch ein bisschen aus Neugier… auf meinen Erzeuger."

„Nach meiner Liste müssten die Schulbücher, die Teddy Lupin erben soll, hier im Haus sein", sagte Draco, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Wir können sie ja gleich heraussuchen und mitnehmen. Dann ist das schon mal erledigt."

Pascal nickte.

„Nebenan, in diesem Schrank mit den Glastüren, da habe ich Bücher gesehen."

„Gut, dann sehen wir dort zuerst nach", sagte Draco und stand auf. „Weißt du eigentlich schon, was du mit diesem Haus machen willst? Verkaufen oder behalten?"

„Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, es zu behalten", erwiderte Pascal. „Ich hatte ja keinerlei Verbindung zu England. Wozu sollte ich dann hier ein Haus unterhalten? Aber jetzt..."

„Aber jetzt?", fragte Draco neugierig und drehte sich zu Pascal um.

„Aber jetzt habe ich dich kennen gelernt", sagte Pascal ruhig, als ob es das natürlichste der Welt wäre und Dracos Herz versuchte, in seiner Brust einen Salto zu schlagen.

„Wie... wie meinst du das?", stammelte Draco und leckte sich nervös über seine plötzlich trockenen Lippen.

„Oh, ihr Engländer", lachte Pascal. „Es stimmt also doch, was man über euch sagt. Ihr seid ein bisschen langsam. Was werde ich wohl damit meinen?"

Und ehe Draco reagieren konnte, nahm Pascal sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn mitten auf den Mund.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Fortsetzung folgt…


	8. Chapter 8

Titel: French Kisses – Teil 8  
Autor: lorelei_lee1968  
Rating: ab 18  
Pairing: DM/OMC

Challenge: „der verlorene Sohn 2008" lj-community Heulende_Huette (Ja – 2008! Ich weiß, ich bin total früh dran…)  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix

Anmerkungen: diese Story wird nicht Epilog-kompatibel sein… obwohl… vielleicht ja doch…

ACHTUNG: in diesem Kapitel geht's nur um Schweinkram. Deshalb auch erst ab 18 Jahren!

* * *

**French Kisses**

„_Oh, ihr Engländer", lachte Pascal. „Es stimmt also doch, was man über euch sagt. Ihr seid ein bisschen langsam. Was werde ich wohl damit meinen?"_

_Und ehe Draco reagieren konnte, nahm Pascal sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn mitten auf den Mund._

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Pascal unterbrach den Kuss.

"Keine Reaktion?", fragte er mit leicht spöttischer, rauchiger Stimme, aus der sein französischer Akzent deutlicher hervortrat als bisher. "Sollte ich mich so sehr geirrt haben?"

Draco stand da wie vom Donner gerührt.

Seit Pascal ihn geküsst hatte, war er zu keiner Regung mehr fähig gewesen.

"Meine Küsse scheinen auch nicht mehr das zu sein, was sie mal waren", fuhr Pascal fort und wurde dann plötzlich ernst. "Ich wollte dir aber wirklich nicht zu nahe treten. Falls du nicht interessiert bist, tut es mir sehr leid... ich hätte nie... aber ich hätte schwören können, dass du..."

"Du hast Recht", gab Draco zu, wobei seine Stimme klang, als hätte er sie schon seit Jahren und nicht erst seit fünf Minuten nicht mehr benutzt. "Ich bin durchaus... _interessiert_."

Pascals Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht. Das Lächeln war wieder auf sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt.

"Und jetzt?"

"Am Besten tun wir so, als ob mich deine Aktion nicht völlig überrumpelt hätte, ich nicht zur Salzsäule erstarrt bin, mich dadurch nicht völlig zum Deppen gemacht habe und küsst mich einfach noch Mal."

Lachend schüttelte Pascal den Kopf.

"Macht ihr Engländer immer so viele Worte? Du hättest dich ruhig auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren können, denn außer _Küss mich noch Mal_ habe ich sowieso nichts verstanden."

Seine Arme legten sich um Draco und sein Kopf neigte sich ihm zu.

Als ihre Lippen nur noch wenige Millimenter voneinander entfernt waren, hielt er inne.

"Bist du dir sischer?", wisperte er - nun wieder mit starkem Akzent.

"Finden wir es raus", erwiderte Draco und dann war er es, der den restlichen Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückte und den Franzosen küsste.

"Oh _mon dieu_", hauchte Pascal und Draco lief ein Schauer purer Erregung über den Rücken.

Wenn Pascal noch mehr französisch von sich geben würde, würde er vor Geilheit wahrscheinlich noch den Verstand verlieren.

Hungrig trafen ihre Zungen aufeinander und Draco glaubte, er müsse vergehen. Wo hatte dieser Franzose nur gelernt so zu küssen? Der blonde Slytherin war überzeugt, selbst nicht gerade unerfahren zu sein, doch eine solche Raffinesse war ihm noch nicht untergekommen. Bevor sich sein Gehirn völlig verabschiedete, beschloss er gerade noch - völlig un-slytherin - Pascal die Oberhand über das weitere Geschehen zu überlassen.

Wie gut er daran getan hatte, wurde ihm spätestens klar, als er mit nacktem Oberkörper unter Pascal auf einem altersschwachen, staubigen Sofa lag und keinerlei Ahnung hatte, wie er dorthin gekommen war.

Erfahrene Finger machten sich an dem Verschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen, während Pascals heißer Mund leichte Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilte.

Draco schloss seine Augen wieder und genoss die langsam steigende Erregung, die wellenartig seinen Körper durchströmte.

Erst als Pascal wieder Anstalten machte, ihn auf den Mund zu küssen, riss er die Augen auf.

"Nein!", protestierte er heiser.

"_Non_?", fragte Pascal erstaunt nach und hielt mit seiner Hand am Reißverschluss von Dracos Hose inne.

"Nein, ich meine, ja", stammelte Draco. Pascal blickte belustigt auf ihn herab und Draco wurde bewusst, dass er wie ein Idiot klingen musste. "Ich meine - nicht noch Mal küssen... wenn du das noch ein Paar Mal tust, verliere ich noch den Verstand und kriege vom Rest überhaupt nichts mit."

"Das wäre allerdings schade, _mon chou_", lachte Pascal leise und hatte, noch während er sprach, geschickt Dracos Hose vollständig geöffnet.

Draco schnappte nach Luft. Erst durch Pascals Berührung wurde ihm klar, wie erregt er die ganze Zeit schon gewesen war.

Eine harte Schwellung von beachtlicher Größe rieb sich an seinem Oberschenkel und Draco begriff, dass Pascal noch völlig bekleidet war.

"Zieh dich aus", raunte er ihm zu.

"_Un moment_", flüsterte Pascal zurück, rutschte tiefer und leckte ohne Vorwarnung über die Spitze von Dracos Erektion. Er wiederholte dies einmal, zweimal, dreimal - solange, bis Draco einen Laut zwischen Winseln und Stöhnen ausstieß.

"Hör auf, mich so zu quälen", bat er. "Mach's endlich richtig... nimm ihn in den Mund."

Pascal reagierte nicht, sondern lächelte ihn nur hintergründig an.

"Bitte", flehte Draco schließlich.

"_Avec plaisier_", murmelte Pascal und legte seine heißen Lippen um Dracos feucht glänzenden Schaft.

Eine weitere Woge purer Lust durchflutete Dracos gesamten Körper, der plötzlich komplett zu einer einzigen erogenen Zone mutierte. Jede Berührung auf seiner nackten Haut ließ ihn erschauern, jedes Mal wenn eine braune Haarsträhne seinen Bauch streifte, erbebte er - bis sich das goldene allgegenwärtige Licht, welches er vor seinem inneren Auge sah, langsam fokussierte, immer enger, und kleiner und dennoch gewaltiger wurde. Sein ganzes Fühlen konzentrierte sich nur noch auf einen winzig kleinen Ausschnitt der Realität. Lippen, Mund, Zunge und seine harte, heiße Erektion, deren Pulsieren seinen eigenen Herzschlag übertönte.

Er spürte, wie sein Körper sich spannte, sich verkrampfte, sich alles in ihm staute.

Unwillkürlich bewegte er seine Hüften, stieß zu und hörte mit seltsamer Klarheit Pascals heiseres Stöhnen. Kein Würgen, kein Zurückzucken, nur dieses geile, heisere Stöhnen...

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht sofort loszuspritzen, doch es nutzte nicht viel. Eine Hand grub er in Pascals Locken mit der anderen Hand krallte er sich an dem Sofa fest. Zweimal gelang es ihm noch, tief in Pascals Kehle zu stoßen, bevor sich sein Körper ein letztes Mal fast schmerzhaft verkrampfte und sich seine Erregung wie mit einem Blitz entlud.

Völlig entkräftet, aber immer noch seltsam erregt, sank er auf das Sofa zurück. Sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und er hatte kurzfristig das Gefühl zu ersticken oder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren oder beides.

Dann erst fing sein Hirn wieder an halbwegs zu funktionieren und er erkannte, dass Pascal immer noch zwischen seinen Beinen hockte, aber zwischenzeitlich seine Hose geöffnet hatte.

Mit seiner rechten Hand rieb er fast schon fieberhaft über seine steil aufragende Männlichkeit.

Bei diesem Anblick keimte erneut Erregung in Dracos Unterleib und er leckte sich über die Lippen.

"_Non_", flüsterte Pascal heiser. "_Non_, nischt mit dem Mund. Nimm deine 'ände... seit gestern kann isch nur nosch an diese 'ände denken."

"_Avec plaisier_", wisperte Draco und genoss es, den Franzosen erschauern zu sehen.

Er stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen ab und streichelte mit der anderen Hand Pascals Glied, bevor er es umfasste und sanft auf- und abrieb.

"_Oui_", stöhnte Pascal und hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Sofalehne fest. Sein Blick haftete wie festgenagelt auf Dracos Fingern. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet.

"_Plus_...", flüsterte er und richtete sich ein wenig auf, so dass er nun zwischen Dracos Beinen kniete.

"_Plus vite_."

Ein grausames Lächeln huschte über Dracos Züge und anstatt schneller zu werden, verlangsamte er seine Bewegungen sogar noch.

Pascal begriff. Doch anstatt sofort zu betteln, wie Draco das eigentlich erwartet hatte, schien er es noch ein wenig in die Länge zu ziehen, die Erregung noch ein wenig mehr auszukosten. Schließlich stöhnte er und schloss die Augen.

"_Plus vite, mon joli Anglais, plus vite_... bitte!"

Dieses Mal tat ihm Draco den Gefallen und intensivierte seine Bemühungen. Er hörte an Pascals Keuchen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte.

"_Oui, oui_... nischt auf'ören..." Danach folgte ein Strom von französischen Worten, die Draco nicht mehr verstand - bis auf die zahlreichen _ouis_ und _mon-dieus_.

Als ein erstes Zittern Pascals Körper durchlief, verlangsamte Draco kurz seine Bewegungen, bevor er wieder schneller und stärker über Pascals Schaft rieb.

Das Keuchen und das kurze Luftanhalten waren die einzigen Vorwarnungen, die Draco erhielt, bevor Pascals heißes Sperma auf seinen Bauch klatschte.

Normaler Weise konnte Draco eine solche Sauerei nicht leiden, doch jetzt erregte es ihn. Pascal, der immer noch über ihm kniete, hatte ihn gezeichnet... markiert... fast schon in Besitz genommen und Draco, der wie ein Besiegter unter ihm lag, fand es einfach wundervoll.

"Das... das war... _fantastique_", keuchte Pascal, bevor er zu Draco zurück aufs Sofa sank und ihm erneut einen dieser sinnverwirrenden Küsse aufdrückte.

"_Oh ja... das war es... fantastisch_", war Dracos letzter zusammenhängender Gedanke.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Fortsetzung folgt…


	9. Chapter 9

Titel: French Kisses – Teil 9  
Autor: lorelei_lee1968  
Rating: ab 16  
Pairing: DM/OMC

Challenge: „der verlorene Sohn 2008" lj-community Heulende_Huette (Ja – 2008! Ich weiß, ich bin total früh dran…)  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix

Anmerkungen: diese Story wird nicht Epilog-kompatibel sein… obwohl… vielleicht ja doch…

* * *

**French Kisses**

Seit jenem denkwürdigen _ersten Mal_ war eine Woche vergangen.

Eine Woche, in der sie unter dem Vorwand, alle Schulbücher ausfindig zu machen, alle horizontalen Oberflächen einer eingehenden Stabilitätsprüfung unterzogen hatten.

Tatsächlich hatten sie die Schulbücher alle gleich am nächsten Tag gefunden und per Eulenpost zu Andromeda Tonks Haus geschickt.

Ab und zu fragte sich Draco wie diese ganze Sache mit Pascal und ihm wohl weitergehen würde, oder wie lange Pascal seiner Familie und seiner Arbeit in Frankreich wohl noch fernbleiben würde, doch genaugenommen wollte er es gar nicht wissen.

Er wollte es genießen, solange es dauerte und sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht den Kopf über etwas zerbrechen.

Sobald Pascals Lippen hungrig auf seinen lagen, verließ ihn sowieso jeder vernünftige Gedanke, den er je in seinem Gehirn gehabt hatte auf Nimmerwiedersehen.

Allmählich begriff Draco, woher die Redewendung „_das Gehirn rausvögeln"_ kam.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Eine perfekte Woche lang, waren sie in dem Häuschen von Remus Lupin völlig ungestört gewesen. So ungestört, dass Sie es nach den ersten zwei Tagen nicht mehr für notwendig hielten, die Haustüre abzuschließen oder mit irgendeinem Zauber zu versehen.

Und so kam es, dass eines schönen Nachmittages Harry Potter mit hochroten Wangen vor ihnen stand.

Pascal lag halb mit offener Hose auf dem Esszimmertisch, während Draco mit offenem Hemd gerade im Begriff gewesen war, vor ihm auf die Knie zu gehen.

Draco wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wie er nun reagieren sollte… Wütend? Ertappt? Beschämt? Entsetzt?

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er hier ja nur zu Gast war und diese Verantwortung ruhig dem Hausherrn in die Schuhe schieben konnte.

„Pascal", sagte er daher, „Pascal, ich glaube, du hast Besuch." Mit gehässiger Genugtuung registrierte er, dass sich bei diesen Worten Harrys Verlegenheit noch beträchtlich steigerte.

„Das sehe ich", meinte Pascal trocken, stützte sich mit einem Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und wandte sich dann an Harry. „Monsieur Potter, _n'est-ce pas_? Wie Sie sehen, kommen Sie im Moment etwas ungelegen. Sie hätten Ihren Besuch ankündigen sollen oder wenigstens anklopfen können."

„Ich habe geklopft", verteidigte sich Harry mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Und?", fragte Pascal. „Habe ich Sie hereingebeten?"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry leise und Draco fragte sich, ob es wohl noch zwei oder eher drei Minuten dauern würde, bevor Harry anfangen würde, wie ein verlegener Erstklässler mit den Füßen zu scharren. „Es ist nur… ich… wir… Mrs Tonks hat in den Schulbüchern etwas gefunden und wir waren der Ansicht, es wäre vielleicht auch für Sie von Interesse."

Endlich richtete sich Pascal ganz auf, rutschte von dem Tisch und schloss seine Hose.

„Na schön", seufzte er und warf Draco einen bedauernden Blick zu. „Die Stimmung ist sowieso ruiniert."

Draco erwiderte den Blick mit einem Grinsen und knöpfte dennoch mit leisem Bedauern sein Hemd wieder zu.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?", fragte Pascal und wies mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf das Sofa und einen altersschwachen Sessel im Wohnzimmer.

„Ja, gut…", erwiderte Harry einsilbig und bedachte Draco mit einem leicht feindseligen Blick. „Eigentlich handelt es sich hier um eine rein familiäre Angelegenheit…"

Für einen kurzen Moment richteten sich Dracos Nackenhaare auf, doch dann sagte Pascal sehr leise: „Alles, was Sie mir zu sagen haben, können Sie auch vor ihm sagen."

„Aber…", fing Harry an.

„Oder Sie können gehen", bot Pascal gleichgültig eine Alternative dar. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich nun überhaupt der zweifelhaften Ehre zuteil wurde, plötzlich zu Ihrer Familie dazuzugehören."

Beim Anblick von Harrys betretenem Gesichtsausdruck machte sich in Dracos Brust ein sehr warmes und wohliges Gefühl breit.

Bislang war es einfach nur verdammt guter Sex gewesen. Jetzt war es mehr.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte er sich bedingungslos akzeptiert.

Instinktiv berührte er mit seinen Fingern ganz leicht Pascals Handrücken und sofort schloss sich die Hand des Franzosen um die seine. Draco schluckte krampfhaft, um den Kloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Wenn das das Gefühl war, wenn man beschützt und verteidigt wurde, dann könnte er süchtig danach werden.

Nicht, dass er nicht selbst in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich zu verteidigen – nicht, dass er Schutz gebraucht hätte. Aber es war doch eine wundervolle Sache, wenn man plötzlich ungefragt einen tapferen Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung an seiner Seite wusste.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Als alle drei jungen Männer Platz genommen hatten – Pascal und Draco auf dem Sofa, Harry auf dem Sessel – fingerte Harry endlich einen Briefumschlag aus seiner Jackentasche.

Er machte Anstalten, ihn Pascal zu überreichen, konnte sich aber offensichtlich nicht dazu durchringen, sondern drehte und wendete ihn zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.

„Wir haben - das heißt, Mrs Tonks hat diesen Brief zwischen den alten Schulbüchern gefunden, die Remus Teddy hinterlassen hat", erklärte Harry. „Der Umschlag war an Teddy adressiert und Mrs Tonks hat ihn geöffnet." Er nahm den Brief in eine Hand und streckte seinen Arm in Pascals Richtung aus, zog ihn aber wieder etwas zurück.

Draco konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen.

„Potter, komm zum Punkt", knurrte er. Und aus keinem besonderen Grund – einfach nur, weil er es konnte – schob er noch ein: „Wir haben heute nämlich noch was anderes vor", hinterher.

Wieder schoss Harry das Blut in die Wangen und er senkte verlegen den Blick.

„Auf jeden Fall… sie hat ihn gelesen und ihn dann mir gegeben und ich habe ihn auch gelesen. Und jetzt möchte sie, Mrs Tonks, dass auch Sie wissen, was drin steht. Also… hier… bitte." Endlich reichte er Pascal den Brief, doch dieser nahm ihn nicht entgegen.

Stattdessen verschränkte er die Arme vor dem Oberkörper.

„Der Brief ist an Teddy Lupin adressiert", sagte er kühl. „Dass ihn seine Großmutter liest… von mir aus. Dass Sie ihn als sein Pate gelesen hat… gut. Aber ich habe damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Sie können nicht einfach entscheiden, ob ich etwas zu lesen bekomme, das…"

„Der Brief ist von Remus. Er war nicht nur Teddys Vater, sondern auch Ihrer", unterbrach ihn Harry und erwiderte den kühlen, verwunderten Blick mit trotzig vorgerecktem Kinn. „Und es geht in diesem Brief hauptsächlich um Sie." Er hielt ihm den Brief noch ein Stück näher hin. „Und jetzt lesen Sie endlich."

Bei Harrys letzten Worten hatten sich Pascals Augen überrascht geweitet.

Widerspruchslos nahm er den Brief entgegen, öffnete den Umschlag, zog ein einzelnes Blatt Pergament hervor, entfaltete es und las.

Obwohl Draco sehr nahe bei Pascal saß und obwohl er vor Neugierde starb, beugte er sich nicht nach vorne, um mitzulesen, sondern lehnte sich etwas zurück in die staubigen Polster des Sofas.

Seine Geduld wurde belohnt. Nachdem Pascal fertig gelesen hatte, reichte er Draco den Brief.

„Lies", sagte er lediglich und blieb dann vorgebeugt sitzen, die Arme auf den Knien abgestützt, den Blick unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet.

„Lies", wiederholte er. „Dann reden wir weiter."

Folgsam senkte Draco seinen Blick auf die gleichmäßige Handschrift, die ihm von den Benotungen seiner Schularbeiten noch vage vertraut war.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

_Mein lieber Teddy_

_Eigentlich wollte ich schreiben: mein lieber Sohn. Aber das hätte dir wahrscheinlich einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt, denn…_

_Wenn du diesen Brief liest, dann bin ich entweder tot oder senil, denn dann habe ich vergessen, ihn aus diesem Buch herauszunehmen und ihn zu verbrennen. Haha._

_Du hast dich für die Schulbücher interessiert. Meine alten Schulbücher. Das sagt mir, dass du alt genug bist, um gewisse Dinge zu erfahren._

_Teddy – ich muss dir sagen, dass du nicht mein einziger Sohn bist. Du hast einen Halbbruder. Vielleicht wirst du ihn mittlerweile schon kennengelernt haben… denn ich will ihm das Haus meiner Eltern hinterlassen. Vielleicht hast du aber erst jetzt zum ersten Mal gehört, dass es ihn gibt._

_Es ist eine etwas traurige Geschichte und dein Vater – also ich – gibt darin keine sehr gute Figur ab._

_Ich lernte in Frankreich eine junge Frau kennen. Ich will dich mit Details nicht langweilen, es soll genügen, dass ich mich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebte. Doch als diese Liebe Konsequenzen hatte, bin ich vor der Verantwortung einfach davon gelaufen. An dem Tag, an dem sie mir gestanden hatte, dass sie ein Kind von mir erwartete, erhielt ich auch eine Nachricht von James Potter._

_Er wusste nichts von dem Mädchen, in das ich mich verliebt hatte… keiner meiner Freunde wusste etwas von ihr. James wollte, dass ich sofort zurückkäme… damals war Voldemort auf dem Vormarsch und der Orden des Phönix benötigte dringend meine Unterstützung._

_Ich ergriff diesen Ausweg und ging zurück nach England._

_Ich ließ sie in dem Glauben, ich würde zurückkommen._

_Aus ihren Briefen erfuhr ich, dass ich Vater eines Sohnes – Pascal – geworden war, doch ich ging nicht zurück._

_Voldemort war zwar vernichtet, doch mein ganzes Leben war auf den Kopf gestellt._

_Irgendwann schrieb sie nicht mehr._

_Ich weiß weder, was aus diesem Kind, noch was aus ihr geworden ist._

_Aber ich weiß, dass du es auch nach meinem Tod gut haben wirst. Ich habe dir mit Harry Potter einen guten Paten gegeben. Deine Mutter wird für dich sorgen und du hast eine große Familie, die dich liebt und beschützt._

_Für dich ist gesorgt._

_Nach meinem Tod will ich daher für meinen ersten Sohn, Pascal, sorgen. Ich hoffe, du kannst das verstehen._

_Ich versuche damit, ein wenig die Schuld wieder gut zu machen, welche ich an dem Tag auf mich geladen habe, als ich seine Mutter verließ._

_Dein Vater_

_Remus Lupin_

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Als Draco den Brief mit einem Kopfschütteln wieder an Pascal zurückgab, räusperte sich Harry.

„Ich kann dazu noch etwas erzählen, was die ganze Geschichte… naja, etwas vollständiger macht."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr", erwiderte Pascal tonlos.

„Okay…", fing Harry etwas zögernd an. „Es ist so… damals als Remus und Tonks – also Nymphadora, aber sie konnte diesen Namen nie leiden – also, als die beiden geheiratet haben und Tonks kurz darauf Teddy erwartete, da… da ist sogar mir aufgefallen, dass Remus alles andere als glücklich war. Verstehen Sie? Er wollte dieses Kind eigentlich nicht. Er hatte zu große Furcht, etwas von seiner Werwolf-Natur könnte auf das Kind übergehen." Er holte einmal tief Luft und fuhr dann flüssiger fort: „Als ich mich damals mit Ron und Hermine versteckte, um in Ruhe einen Plan auszuarbeiten, da kam Remus zu mir. Er wollte uns begleiten. Er wollte uns helfen – wie er damals im Orden des Phönix mitgekämpft hatte. Ich fand die Idee zuerst auch ziemlich Klasse… genau so lange, bis mir auffiel, dass er damit seine schwangere Frau und sein Kind verlassen würde. Verstehen Sie, Pascal?" Harry sah nun Pascal direkt in die Augen. „Er wollte es wieder tun. Er wollte wieder die Mutter seines Kindes verlassen, noch bevor es geboren war. Wie damals… bei Ihnen."

„Sie wollen mir damit sagen, dass sich die Geschichte wiederholt hat?", fragte Pascal rau.

Harry nickte.

„Irgendwie schon. Ich bin so wütend auf ihn gewesen. Ich habe ihn verhext und ihn rausgeschmissen. Wenn mein Vater damals von der Sache mit Ihrer Mutter gewusst hätte… vielleicht…hätte er ihn auch überredet zurückzugehen. Nach Frankreich."

Pascal lächelte müde.

„Etwas sagt mir, dass Sie das selbst nicht wirklich glauben."

Schweigen breitete sich über die drei jungen Männer.

Schließlich war es Harry, der als Erster das Wort ergriff.

„Warum ich eigentlich hier bin… Mrs Tonks tut die ganze Sache sehr leid und sie möchte, dass Sie sich auch als zur Familie dazugehörig betrachten."

„Tatsächlich", sagte Pascal trocken. „Und wie ist Ihre Meinung dazu?"

„Ich bin derselben Meinung", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. „Weder Sie noch Ihre Mutter sind Schuld. Es ist ganz allein Remus Schuld."

Draco merkte, dass Harry diese Worte große Überwindung kosteten, doch er sprach sie dennoch aus.

„Wissen Sie", fuhr Harry fort, „Zuerst haben wir geglaubt, Ihre Mutter hätte Remus sitzen lassen und deshalb waren wir alle bei der Testamentseröffnung etwas gereizt…"

Pascal winkte ab.

„In Ordnung. Lassen Sie es gut sein. Ich akzeptiere Ihr Friedensangebot. Aber eines muss Ihnen klar sein – in dem Moment, in dem Sie mich in Ihren Häusern empfangen, werden Sie auch Mister Malfoy empfangen müssen, denn ich habe nicht vor, auf ihn zu verzichten, während ich mich in England aufhalte."

Wieder breitete sich in Draco dieses wundervolle, warme Gefühl aus – welches dieses Mal noch verstärkt wurde, durch Harrys sauren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wenn Sie das so möchten…", erwiderte Harry etwas lahm.

„Ja, ich möchte das so", bestätigte Pascal mit dem leicht überlegenen Lächeln des Siegers und in diesem Moment begriff Draco, dass die Malfoys dank Pascal wieder einen Fuß in der Tür hatten.

Dankbar griff er nach Pascals Hand und drückte sie.

Diesen Mann würde er sich warm halten.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

ENDE


End file.
